Fuge
by FUGE
Summary: I'm doing a major overhaul on this story, so bear with me while it goes thru a few changes
1. Chapter 1 Prolouge

Disclaimer: yadda yadda i dont own crap so dont even think of sueing me i am just a teenager trying to find his thing in life while trying to have the constant battle with trying to find his soulmate so just dont sue and if you want to flame me go ahead i have been on fire before it makes no differance  
  
Story: This is set after Mirai Trunks (Future Trunks) had beaten up all the badguys and now somebody has come to ask for his time machine (ME!!!) so he can save a world with little hope of redemption (I am that little hope :-) hehehe)BTW this is my first fic so be nice   
  
Prolouge  
  
Mirai Trunks was getting ready to leave the house, when he opened the door and on the porch standing in the shadows  
was a tall figure and knew he was the only person alive besides himself and Bulma, and was about to ask who this person was when the figure asked.  
  
"So you are Trunks uh?" said the dark shadow.  
  
"And who are you might I ask?" asked Trunks.  
  
"My name is not important but you may call me Fuge (pronounced Fug the e is silent) and I have come here to ask you something of great importance, I need your time machine".  
  
"You need my time machine? What for?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I require the time machine so I can go into the past where you changed it and then go foward about 30 years so I can be trained by all the best fighters and then return to my world where I will protect it forever from evil" Fuge stated plainly like it was an everyday thing.  
  
"Well I guess I could let you borrow it but how do I know you wont try to destroy the past?" he asked.  
  
Fuge steped into the light and before Trunks stood a 6' 1" man of about 16 with a slight build and he was wearing a black gi like Goku's except it had no sleves at all and the boots looked heavier then Goku's were. With brown hairwith some blond highlights, cut to the ears, and brown eyes to match  
  
"Because I have very little power compared to you and the rest of the fighters, in fact I am Human but where I come from there are no fighters like you or the rest, and I just wish to save my planet" he said.  
  
"Well I guess I could if its for a good cause, after all I saved my planet with the time machine, why cant you?" Trunks approved  
  
"Ok can I use it now, I dont want to waste a lot of time."  
  
"Sure but are you taking anything with you? he asked.  
  
"Yes that reminds me could I use your Capsule Corp. technolgy to shrink my stuff?"  
  
"Sure, why not you will need food and a house so you will have plenty of time to find everybody, Goku will be the hardest to find though" he said.  
  
"Ok thanks for all of your help Trunks I will repay you when I come back from my journey" promised Fuge.  
  
"Ok just hurry up cause I got stuff I still gotta do, like search the gaxaly for more sayian-jins."  
  
And with that Fuge got in the time machine after packing his things into capsule form and went to the past to see someone first then to go to the future and learn from all of the greatest fighters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
like I said my first fic, well whadda think? should i continue this plot? dont forget to reveiw! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah you know the rest  
  
Story: Ok now we continue with the story and now Fuge is in the past right before everybody was gone so it was just Piccolo, Dende, who was now Earth's new Kami, and Mr. Popo, left up at Kami's tower.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hey Picclo, whats that?" Kami asked pointing at a glowing yellow dot in the sky.  
  
"Um... it looks like Mirai Trunks time machine" responded Piccolo.  
"And he isnt in there, its somebody else." Piccolo continued.  
"There is a ki signiture on it so its not an android, and its power is weak enough to be around 200 or so it poses no threat to us" he finished.  
  
"Well its coming near us, really fast to!" exclaimed Kami.  
  
The time machine landed with a dull thud and a hissing of gases, just then the canopy of the ship opened and a man jumped out of the ship and walked over to piccolo, "Hi, my name is Fuge and I need your help, Kami and Piccolo."  
  
"Um ok well why do you have Mirai Trunks time machine and why are you here?" questioned Piccolo.  
  
Fuge then explained to them the whole story and then asked Kami to teleport them all to King Kai's place.  
  
Kami then did so and Fuge looked around and found Goku sleeping next to Bubbles.  
  
"Goku, wake up, I need your help" Fuge said  
  
Goku was still asleep and so was Bubbles, one would think that there were having a sleeping contest against each other.  
  
"GOKU WAKE UP NOW!!!" shouted Piccolo, getting annoyed with the loud snores of both Goku and Bubbles at once.  
  
"Uh...whats going on...why are you here Piccolo, and who is he?" Goku said pointing at Fuge.  
  
"Goku, just come with us for now, I will explain it all soon" responded  
Fuge.  
  
"Uh ok but where are we going?" said Kami.  
  
"To the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, so you 2 can train me" answered Fuge pointing to both Goku and Piccolo.  
  
"Ok then lets get going" said Piccolo.  
  
"Kami, if you would...?" hinted Fuge to Kami to teleport all of them back to the lookout.  
  
"Sure, grab onto me" answered Kami.  
  
So they teleported back to the lookout and started training in that very same chamber that Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and the rest trained in to protect the world from Cell.  
  
In the chamber Goku taught him how to fly real quick and then started Piccolo on him for ki attacks.  
  
'COME ON KID, FIGHT ME!" Piccolo hollered at Fuge, who happened to be dead tired at the moment, lying on the floor of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber's gravity tiles.  
  
"Ungh...so tired... its to much..." and then he passed out from over working himself on the first day of inside the chamber.  
  
From then on he was taught all the important things like blocking ki attacks and useing ki to powerup his punches and kicks, also he was taught the Kamehameha and Instant Transmission from Goku, and Special Beam Cannon from Piccolo.  
  
On earth 2 days later a bright light was glowing from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as the door slowly creaked open as it always does.  
  
Out of the Chamber stepped a tall green man and a shorter but still tall black haired sayiajin, and they looked the same as always, and from behind both of them came Fuge and his changes were noticable, even from afar.  
  
He was now 6' 2" with a lot of upper body strengh and lower body in all the right proportions, and hair almost to his back, his face was more grown up looking now, having spent 2 years to him with constant fighting served him well.  
  
  
"Well, thank you both for training me, I will be back in 30 years so I can get trained some more, and please dont let anyone else know about this, I dont want to disrupt time." said Fuge.  
  
"Ok, we will see you in 30 years then" replied Goku, always the friendly type.  
  
"Yea sure kid, when you come back in 30 years rise your ki enough so we can find you if we arent here." responded Piccolo  
  
"Ok but first I want a power reading on me, Goku can you call King Kai for me?" asked Fuge  
  
"Sure thing" he then sent out the message to him and got through.  
  
'Hi Goku, welcome back from the chamber' responded King Kai.  
  
'Hey King Kai its good to be back, I have a request here from Fuge, he wants you to tell him his exact power level'  
  
King Kai then concentrated a little and then talked to Fuge privitely.  
  
  
'Yep your pretty strong Fuge but no where as near as the badguys where you come from' explained King Kai.  
  
'WHAT?!' Fuge screamed out.  
  
'Its ok, you are coming back in 30 years anyway, I will train you then and teach you Kaio-Ken'.  
  
"Well ok I will see you all later" and with that he flew back into the time machine and took off for 30 years into the future.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Ok this chap. took me a while cause I needed to think the story through and come on people reveiw I know you want to.:-) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I dont own much so if you sue all your going to get is about 60 cents in pennies cause I use all my money on useless crap like weights and stuff so dont sue.  
  
Story: Ok last time we had Fuge going off into the future and now hes there yadda yadda and on with the story.Oh and ' is them thinking.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The time machine Arrived at the spot where Kami's lookout should have been but was not.  
  
'Where is everybody? This is where Kami's lookout should be' thought Fuge.  
  
And off in the distance a little he saw another planet that looked like earth.  
  
'I will just go there, maybe they know what happened to earth.'He then started flying to the other planet in the time machine.  
  
He landed the "Hope" in a field as not to scare the locals, then got out of the "Hope" and but it back into its container. As soon as he was done with that he pulled out a new change of clothes and changed and put his sword away and stretched a little and then raised his ki so Goku could find him.  
  
He did not have to wait long....  
  
"Hey Fuge" said Goku.  
  
'AAAHHHH!!!! DONT DO THAT!" screamed Fuge.  
  
"Oh, sorry" responded Goku, that always goofy grin of his plastered onto his face  
  
"Now where is Earth and where did this planet come from?"  
  
"Well sit down and listen" and so Goku filled Fuge in on all the little details on what happened in DBGT and everything with "Baby" and so on.  
  
"Um ok, well lets go and have me meet the others then."  
  
So they both teleported back to Kame house where they happened to be having a party at the moment.  
  
Just then Pan noticed her grandfather and a tall guy walk into the house.  
  
"Hey, Grandpa who is this?" she asked, pointing at Fuge.  
  
Pretty soon everybody was around Goku and Fuge asking questions like mad when suddenly...  
  
"Everybody get away from him, NOW!" came the gruff order of Vegeta, who was now standing in front of Fuge.  
  
Everybody stepped away and then Vegeta came over to stand in front of him and found out he had to look up to this boy to talk to him, so he decided to stand a little away so he wouldnt look to small.  
  
"Now, who are you and why are you here?" asked Vegeta in a calm tone.  
  
"My name is Fuge and I am here to learn from all of you and fight evil in my own world" stated Fuge, also in a calm voice.  
  
"Ok then, now thats setteled you can ask him all the questions you want" he replied while pointing at everybody.  
  
"Where are you from?"inquired Bulma.  
  
"How did you get here?" asked Trunks.  
  
"OK! STOP! JUST LET ME ANSWER FIRST!" shouted Fuge at the top of his lungs so they could hear him over themselves.  
  
"Good, now ok, I came from the future, and from there I came from another dimension, and now I am here to learn and go save my world, any more questions?" he said all of this quickly and was now out of breath.  
  
"How did you find the technolgy to cross dimensions?" Bulma asked  
  
"I made it myself" he stated proudly.  
  
"Whoa, even I couldnt make that...yet..." she replied with a smirk, looking very much like Vegeta.  
  
"Um..ok, well anyhow we have to start on my training soon because I have a girl and my home to get back to" he said with a sad look on his face.  
  
Just then Piccillo appeared in front of Fuge, "Kid we must hurry, for you dont have much longer here" he said in his gruff tone of voice he always uses when Chi Chi is around.  
  
And with that, they teleported to King Kai's planet and Fuge spoted him working on his red car he never uses.  
  
"Hey King Kai" he said as he walked over.  
  
"Ah there you are, I knew you were coming, CAUSE I KNOW EVERYTHING HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he was now laughing insanely while mumbleing something about being the strongest and smartest in the universe.  
  
"Uh, right... anyhow, King Kai will you train me?" he asked kindly.  
  
"First you must make me laugh" he replied.  
  
"What do you get when you cross a elephant with a rhino?" he asked.  
  
"I do not know, what would you get?" he asked, looking very puzzled.  
  
"Elephino" he said making it sound like 'Hell if I know'.  
  
King Kai snorted once and then fell over laughing profusely.  
  
"He he he he he ok you pass he he he he" he was now clutching his belly and laughing so hard it hurt.  
  
Then he got back up and straightined hisself out.  
  
"Ok, now you must catch bubbles" he said while giggleing a little.  
  
Before anybody could blink bubbles was in Fuge's hands.  
  
"Umph, show off" Yamcha snorted.  
  
"Very good Fuge, now hit gregory with this mallet" he handed the mallet to Fuge who seemed that he never moved and yet the mallet was broken at the handle and gregory had a bump on his head mere nano-seconds from when King Kai handed the mallet to Fuge.  
  
"Now thats a show off" Vegeta growled.  
  
"Ok, King Kai what is next?" he asked, looking innocent.  
  
"Well looks like training starts tomorrow at noon, so go get your belongings and whatever else you may need" King Kai replied and then told Fuge in his head that going back and getting his girlfriend wouldnt be a bad idea, seeing as how he would be here for a while. So Fuge said yes and teleported after telling everybody he would be right back and had to get somebody.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah a cliffhanger and yes Fuge has a GF but u will find out about her next chapter and i have been reworking all the chapters so i can make them better so just bear with me while i work here  
P.S. Thanks to Vitani for helping me with a lot of the ideas for my story and check out some of here stories on Fanfiction.net under Vitani Ja Ne! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I WILL RULE THE WORLD THEN I SHALL OWN DBZ HAHAHAHAHAHA! no not really but its a cool thought : -)  
  
Story: Now as we continue on with the story...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While back in Fuge's timeline....  
  
Amanda was sitting on an old couch in an underground building. The room was small and there wasn't much light. She was reading a book when she heard a noise coming from the hidden doorway. "Oh my God." she gasped and stepped back. She looked around for somewhere to hide, but there was no where she could go. "Ok," she said clenching her fists. "If they wanna kill  
me they're not going to get me without a fight." As soon as figure appeared in the doorway she kicked him in the nose. It was then when she realized just who it was. "Oh my God Fuge, I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She asked. Fuge stood in front of her holding his nose. He smiled and took his hands away to show no harm done. "You dork." She said giving him a playful shove. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled back.  
  
"What's been going on here?" He asked her as she walked behind him and bolted the door.  
  
"Just the same as you left it. I swear everytime I hear something I panic." She sighed.  
  
"I noticed." He grinned.  
  
"Shut-up." She laughed. "I guess it's because I'm here all alone and I don't have you to protect me." She said giving him a sweet smile. "What are you doing back so soon anyway? I thought that it would take much longer then this."  
  
"Well I got there and I realized that I forgot something."  
  
"What? Your toothbrush?" She said with sweet sacrasm.  
  
"No you." He said plainly.  
  
"Oh Fuge, no, no I couldn't go with you I'd just get in the way."  
  
"I want you to come with me besides I don't like the thought of leaving you alone here." He said.  
  
Amanda bit her lip. "Alright I'll go with you."  
  
Just then Fuge felt a evil ki nearby. Suddenly a short little blue thing appeared in the doorway.  
  
"Who said anybody is going anywhere? You both die here and now. By the way you may call me Fred."  
  
"Well I see some people here still want me dead, seeing as how I'm the only hope this planet has." Fuge said ironicly, with a frown on his face.  
  
"Ha ha ha, you a hope, quit making me laugh, I will show you true power." Just then Fred started powering up.  
  
"What you call power I call strength." Fuge said and then punched Fred in the head rendering him unconcious.  
  
"Well, that takes care of that, ready to go, babe?" He said with that handsome smile of his.  
  
"Yes I am, lets just leave before any more of those freaks comes down here." She said with some worry in her voice.  
  
"Hey dont worry, after all your boyfriend is now one of the strongest on the planet now, and theres only about 3 people out of hundreds that could beat me up now." He responded with some worry in his face.  
  
"Ok then, lets go Mr. Macho, but I hope you know that you will train me when we get there, right?" She asked.  
  
"Of course I will train you, I wouldn't want Piccolo training you, that was hell for me." He then shuddered remembering Piccolo, and the training they did.  
  
He held onto her shoulder and then put 2 fingers to his forehead and teleported out of the room and outside the underground building and all around them there were buildings, or what looked like the remains of buildings but were instead charred remains of human flesh and bone.  
  
"Oh, I think I am gonna be sick all over again, Fuge, please lets go quickly." Amanda said with a sick look on her face and Fuge made the same face.  
  
"Yes, lets." He replied and then opened his vest and pulled out a capsule and poped it and threw it to the ground and stepped back a little.  
  
Some smoke appeared and then the Hope poped up and they got in and as they were leave Fuge said,  
"I promise I will free this world no matter what happens." and then he shed a tear and wiped it off and and he activated the controls and they started off for their training together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yes I know it took me awhile but with some help from the brillent and beautiful Vitani and her also talented friend Courtney, I got the chapter done and they wrote some of this chapter so they should get thanks and V is my insperition so she had better get your thanks or else I will send Fuge after you, and he is getting stronger... 


End file.
